1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to receptacles, and more particularly to a sports equipment hanger for storing and transporting sports gear or equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Participation in sports such as hockey, football, etc. often requires the athlete to transport sports gear or equipment to and from the arena locker room and dressing area. The ubiquitous duffle bag has conventionally been the item of choice for transporting the sports gear. Unfortunately, the duffle bag has limitations that prevent it from being an ideal transporting and storing receptacle. Sports gear or equipment is usually crammed into the duffle bag in a disorderly array thereby preventing the athlete from quickly locating and extracting a particular piece of equipment. Since the walls of the conventional duffle bag are solid, placing damp equipment in the bag prevents drying; thereby creating a moist, malodorous environment that could lead to harmful bacterial growth and premature deterioration of some of the equipment. Furthermore, the design of the duffle bag prevents it from being hung in a manner that would allow for convenient packing and retrieval of sports equipment. Related art attempts to remedy these shortcomings have proven less than satisfactory. The sports world would certainly welcome a sports bag that would allow the bag to be hung in a convenient manner while permitting efficient storage, retrieval and air-drying of equipment. Thus, a sports equipment hanger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.